Power Seekers Never Do
by StoryTellerWoman
Summary: When a girl wants something she gets it. Well I want Seto Kaiba and i get him in the end. mostly a lemon and i tried. Read and Review!


ONE SHOT ONLY!

I knew he was the one the moment I saw him. He was beautiful. His brown locks showed power as they framed his face. His eyes were cobalt blue. He was taller than any male that I ever seen. He walked past with a powerful glint in his eyes. I almost dropped the papers that held in my arms. Little did I know that I had just met my new boss, the CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba.

I had a stack of papers in my hands and the smutty secretary yelled at me, "Lacy! Get over here! I need those papers!"

I walk around the rest of my desk and hand her the papers, "Here."

She glares at me as a rough voice comes over the intercom, "Janice. Send in your assistant."

She presses the button, "Yes sir,"

Janice snaps her fingers toward an arch with two high double doors.

I walked toward the doors, my heels clicking as I went. I pushed open the doors and stepped into my boss's office. I flip my blonde hair away from green eyes, trying to present myself.

The room was huge. Bookshelves lined the bordering walls. A living area was set, a huge TV and three green sofas made a borderline for the area.

The last wall was a window wall. The desk held three computers. Stacks of paper took the rest of space on the desk. A huge, black leather throne chair was turned away from me.

The doors close behind me and I approached the desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

The chair turns and the man I just saw again takes my breath away. My résumé is in his hands.

" 'Loves to write. Wanting to major in art and writing. Recent jobs: Fashion consultant, Teacher's assistant, dance instructor."

He looks up at me, "And you're here?"

I smile, "I like challenges."

He looks at me surprised.

I give him a bigger smile as I turn to go back to my desk.

"Wait."

I turn back to him, "Sir?"

"Aren't you in my high school?"

I smirk at him and walk back to him and lean down to his eye level, "Mr. Kaiba. Did you think you're the only one who likes power?"

The infamous smirk of Seto Kaiba comes out, "I thought I was the only one that would go for power."

I laugh, "In some people's eyes, I'm more powerful than you ever will be. My next goal: the CEO of KaibaCorp's girlfriend."

I bow as his face sets in shock, "Have a nice day Mr. Kaiba."

After the office incident, I was left alone by Janice and Mr. Kaiba. Of course that didn't stop Janice from piling papers that had to be filed by tomorrow. Good thing the janitors already liked me. I watched and waved to those who were lucky to leave. I had only three files left when his doors finally opened. It was 1 am and he thought he was the only one left. He looked at me then the clock.

I returned my gaze to my work, hoping I would be out in another hour. Doubt it.

I felt his presence before he spoke, "Janice give you all her dirty work?"

I didn't even look up, "You betcha." I kept typing not letting him distract me.

He came around to look at what I was doing, "Those are the files on my computer."

"It doesn't look good on a résumé that I can hack into any computer."

I can feel him smirk behind, "You're a surprise."

I snuff, "That's an understatement Mr. Kaiba. Now go on your merry way. I have tons of work to do for you."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I thought if I helped you could fire Janice and make me your secretary. I'm kidding. I thought if I helped you wouldn't be so uptight."

His face is right next to mine and I can tell he's staring at me, "Don't help me."

I turn to him and smile, "To late."

I save my files and shut the computer down. I get up and walk away from him then double back.

I size him up, "You know Seto" I smirk. "I can read you so much better than any one else. We're power seekers you and I. And when someone is a threat, we push them away. I've done it. Don't end up like that."

I kiss him on that beautiful tensed up cheek of his. I want to look at his face but I keep my gaze away from him and walk finally to the elevator.

I smirk once again as my plan works. He's in the elevator with me and I can tell he wants to stand next to me, but he's distancing himself away from me.

I touch his shoulder and his cobalt eyes lock with mine. There's something in his eyes that I can't read.

Before I knew it I was back up to the walls of the elevator and a Seto Kaiba is towered over me. I can hardly breathe.

"You don't know what I've been through. You don't know who I am," he growls at me.

I'm surrounded by his huge jacket, the one that makes him look magnificent. His arms are on either side of me. His face is barely away from mine.

I look up at him and smile, "I do know."

His eyes seem to tear up at those words. All power seekers need someone to tell them they're not alone. Those who are lonely can't help but to push people away. But when people fight back, the seeker can't help feeling feelings that they have kept hidden for years.

I half smile as he turns away, "Typical Seto. You turn away from someone who knows what you're going through. I'm in high school, college, and I work just like you. I don't have a life, I have a job."

I hug him from behind. I hug this beautiful man and feel content. He doesn't move and I feel his hands on mine. He turns toward me.

"Who are you?"

"Just a girl. Nothing more."

He smiles at me and I'm breathless.

He knows his effect on me and continues to smile at me, "Just a girl? That's not on your résumé."

That's it enough banter. I pull on his shirt and kiss him. I stare into his eyes. They stay on mine as we kiss. The kiss was nothing special.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

I broke the kiss, "My floor."

I walk away from him and I don't look back.

Power seekers never do.

The next day at work, Janice is gone and in her place my name plate is there.

He took my advice.

I get comfy in my new chair and slightly bigger desk. The intercom brings his voice.

"Lacy?"

I hit the button, "Yes sir?"

"Cut the bullshit and get in here."

I smile and get up and cross to the doors. I open them and let myself in. I close them and turn around.

He's standing, looking out the window. His desk is clean of papers.

"You needed me?"

He doesn't turn to me, "Because of you I have no work for the day."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. I live on late nights of work. It's my mask. I throw myself into piles of work and I don't come up for air to much."

He turns to me, "You took my mask away."

I walk over to the window; I keep my distance from him not knowing what he's up to yet.

"Well sir, my mask was taken away years ago. You know me as I am. I just wanted to see you as you are."

We stand in silence.

We turn to each other at the same time.

He speaks first, "I hate to help others reach their goals."

I look at him not knowing what he's saying.

He towers over me, puts his arms around me, and kisses me. I kiss him back of course. My fingers intertwine in his brunette locks. He lifts me up on his desk. His hands and lips are intoxicating. I want this. I want him. I don't fight him. I let him take over me. His lips are on my neck, his hands on my shirt.

I want him.

He takes off my shirt and kisses the exposed skin. I kiss his neck, I want more. I tear open that blasted button down shirt and its floats down next to mine. He pushes me down all the way on his desk. The skirt that I had on was torn from my body, his lips on my thighs.

He sits in his chair, a man looking at a meal. I take a chance to see him and I almost faint. His chest is chiseled by the gods and its all mine.

"That's not fair."

He looks me up and down. My black heels and red bra and panties set entice him. I knew it would. He sits with his tie and pants on.

He laughs, "I'm the boss. Nothing is fair."

I get up and sit on the edge of the desk. "Why did you stop?"

He looks at me and pulls me into his lap. "Do you know if we do this and if anyone finds out consequences will be severe?"

I look into his eyes, "I'm not worried but if you want to stop we'll stop."

I smile and try to get up. His strong arms keep me from going anywhere.

"You're not going anywhere except under me."

My eyes widen as he puts me back on the desk in a fluid motion. My bra is taken off and he sucks on my breasts and massages the other. I moan and squirm around. I want more.

I take his head in my hands and kiss him.

Within the kiss, he is able to tear away my panties. His pants slide down his powerful thighs. I'm not able to see what lies under his pants. He goes commando. Kinky. His shoes thud to the other side of the room. His tie is still on and I use it. I pull him down for another kiss.

He kisses down my face to my neck where he pulls away my hair to get to it better. Then he proceeds to kiss downward. He's got me panting and moaning his name.

He yanks my legs apart and enters me. He's big I can already tell. He stretches me until I scream. He thrusts harder and longer. I arch my hips using my heels.

"Oh god Seto. Right there! Yes!"

He grinds into me going faster and harder. He pulls my legs onto his shoulders and thrust deeper in me. I moan even louder. He knows what he's doing and I can feel it.

He groans, "God Lacy. How long as it been? You're tight."

I pant, "To long. Years maybe. Don't care now."

He laughs and keeps fucking me.

I finally feel my climax and scream to him, "I'm cumming Seto!"

I explode and he groans into my neck as he finishes to his own orgasm. He growled as he came in me. He slumped on top of me. Both of us are panting.

I kiss the top of his head. He looks at me with his blue eyes and kisses me gently.

"You're getting a raise."

I laugh, "And?"

"And what? You reached you're goal of being a CEO's girlfriend."

I smile and kiss him back.

"I always reach my goals even if I get some."


End file.
